1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having plural copy-start keys to start reading images from originals and forming the read images on sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, some color copying machines have plural copy-start keys that allow the machine to start the copying operation. Such keys are generally provided at positions adjacent to an original table. When an original is to be copied, the original is set on the original table, and one of such keys is pressed so as to start the copying operation.
The above-described conventional machines have the following disadvantages. Specifically, any of the copy-start keys may be erroneously pressed by the operator's hands or by originals, potentially resulting in an undesired copying operation. In addition, recently, only some particular qualified operators are allowed to make copies using such keys, because of copyright infringement concerns.